


Yuuri x reader

by Bookwormgranger101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family Feels, Ice Skating, Lilia is a mom, New Family, Papa Victor, Reader Insert, Yurio is an ass, Yuuri is cute, yurio gets slapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgranger101/pseuds/Bookwormgranger101
Summary: Your brother yurio is an ass and your coach has had enough. You leave but then show up at the Grand Prix a couple of months later. Read to find out what happens.





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow update story so if you don’t like it. Yuri on ice does not belong to me. Also this may contain sensitive content, it is not meant to offend anybody and I’m sorry if it does. You have been warned.

~your P.O.V~  
I hate the paparazzi. I can never escape them and it's all because my brother is famous. I feel like I'm constantly suffocating because my brother acts over protective. You heard me right, ACTS. My brother Yuri Plisetsky the ice tiger of Russia uses me for a better public image because of this I'm rarely recognised for my skating and more for who I'm related to. Currently I'm the top female Russian figure skater but no one really cares as their too busy coaching Yuri. Up until my brother started to take dance lessons from Lilia Baranovskaya I had to coach myself. But she saw my potential and has started helping me perfect my routines. At this point in time I'm on the ice practicing my free skate while Yakov yells at me to get off the ice so Yuri can practice. I think miss Lilia heard him though because she yells across to him.   
"Stop favouring Yuri when you have other students that are equally, if not more, talented."  
"That girl is no where near talented at skating, the only thing that girl is good for is making her brother look good to the public!" He returned. This nearly makes me cry.  
"This is why I divorced you Yakov. I won't be coaching your precious student anymore. If he is truly as great as you make him out to be then he'll win at the grandprix, meanwhile I'll be teaching his sister, she is a self taught skater and if you actually look at the standings for female skaters in Russia she is sitting in a comfortable first place. She has more potential than what victor had when he was younger." My coach yelled. I forgot how savage she could be when she wanted. I can't let her leave my brother without a coach though.  
"Please don't stop coaching my brother miss Lilia, I want him to win and I don't really care if I have a coach or not. I've self taught myself so far and I can continue to do so. Plus it's not like anybody recognises me as a skater, they recognise me as Yuri's sister." I told her with my head down. It was more for the fact that I might lose my only coach than I was upset for my brother.  
"She's right lil. Don't stop coaching me for a useless nobody like her. I act protective of her but really it's just to keep her under my thumb and it improves my image at the same time." Miss Lilia just scoffed at this.  
"I refuse to coach someone who has such disregard for their own family. I will be taking her with me so that I can coach her in peace without interference. She will be at the grandprix and she'll win gold. That I promise you." With that she stalked off with me following behind her with my stuff slung over my shoulder.  
"Why did you do that miss Lilia, I would've been fine. It isn't anything I haven't dealt with before."  
"I did it because I wanted to and you deserve to be noticed just as much as your brother if not more so. Also don't put yourself down, you're worth so much more than you realise and I'm going to help you figure this out." She told while looking me in the eyes. "Now we should get going if we're going to get your stuff packed up for staying with me. I've notified your grandfather and he knows that we're heading round to your house."  
"Miss Lilia, he'll never pay my tuition. Even he believes that Yuri is better than me and would only ever pay bare minimum for materials for my costumes. I had to sew them myself."  
"Well, there'll be no more of that you costumes will be tailor made for so you only have to be fitted for them. Also you don't have to worry about tuition, I'll deal with that. Now if that's your last attempt to make sure o don't leave your brother, we need to be going. I wasn't kidding when I told Yakov that you were going to win the grandprix so you need to practice.


	2. meetings and blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set 5-6 months after the previous chapter. constructive criticism is welcome and your amazing if you find the reference. enjoy.

~Lilia P.O.V~  
(Y/n) has improved so much since we left her brother and I became her coach. Her routines are some of the best I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. I know I may be biased but they have done really well in competitions and her routines bring tears to the eyes of those who watch. She's made it to the Grand Prix and I couldn't be more proud of her. The only thing that's worrying me is (Y/n) can land a number of quads in and out of competition so the judges have placed her into the men's event rather than the female.  
(Y/n) came back in and I tell her to get started on her free skate routine. It’s about half way through (Y/n)’s routine when my friend came through the doors to the rink with somebody I didn't recognise.

Victor, nice to see you again. Who have you brought with you?" I questioned.

"Lilia, long time no see, how have you been? Also, this is Yuuri, the boy I’m coaching this season.”

“Pleasure to meet you Yuuri, how’s your training going?” I questioned them both. It was Victor who answered me.

“We’re doing well but not as well as you and (Y/n) seem to be doing. How’s she been doing in her competitions?” I smiled at his curiosity know it was his way on finding out if Yuuri had a chance of winning.

“She’s near perfect scores most competitions but she has had a couple less consistent perfect scores. The only thing that worries me is the fact that because she can land quads in and out of competitions there putting her in the male grand prix to see how she does. That means she’ll be competing against her brother.”  
“Oh yeah, she’s Yurio’s sister isn’t she?” I turn away from him at that to look at (Y/n).

“She is but don’t bring up her brother. She still blames herself for the fact that he no longer has a dance teacher to help him this season. I’ve told her many times that it’s not her fault and that I would have left for his stuck up attitude in the end anyway. No matter what I do or say though she never believes me.” By that point I had tears running down my face. I wipe my tears and victor pulls me into a hug.

“It’s not your fault lils, she’ll always struggle with that all you can do is help her. On a lighter note. Yuuri you have no chance of winning this grand prix but I do expect you to get silver at the very least. Also lils I hear you’ve become parental towards the girl.” I let out a wet chuckle at that.

“I have. It’s hard not to especially when we spend all our time together. It was a surprise when she first called me mom, that’s for sure.” I told him.  
“I can imagine.” He replied with his own hearty chuckle that reverberated through his chest. We turned to the rink only to see (Y/n) to come down wrong on one of her jumps.

~Your P.O.V~  
I was engrossed in my routines like I normally when I hear the door open and I watch as two people walk into the rink. I get back to my routine but I watch as they start talking to mom. I then realise that one of them is victor but I still don’t recognise the other. Mom and victor seem deep in conversation and the person I don’t recognise was watching me as I skate. I see mom start to cry and victor pull her into a hug. I got so distracted when I went up for my quad toe loop I came down and over rotated causing a sprained ankle. As soon as I stopped sliding across the ice mum rushed over to me as fast as someone without ice skates on can.

“Are you okay (Y/n). What did you hurt? Who am I?” I thought I’d have a joke with her and put on a confused look.

“Who are you again?” I asked dazedly.

“It’s me Lilia, your mom.”

“So that’s who you are.” Victor said with a chuckle.

“Not helping victor, not even a little bit.” At that I let out a laugh.

“I’m joking mom, I’ve only sprained my ankle. But calm down, I can still skate.” They both just stared at me incredulously. It was victor that finally spoke up.

“Even if you feel you can still skate you should rest your ankle or you’ll aggravate it and make it worse. Yuuri come help (Y/n) off the ice while Lils and I catch up.” So the boys name is Yuuri. He came up to me and we got off the ice.

“No problem Victor, you and Miss Lilia go have fun I can take care of (Y/n).”

“Thank you Yuuri.” With that they walked out to mom’s office and we headed to the nearest bench.

“You should call mom Lilia, she doesn’t like when people add miss to her name. Also, speaking of family, you have the same name as my brother. He goes by Yuri Plisetsky.”

“I’ve had a run in with him before when he tried to take victor back to Russia to coach him rather than myself. We ended up having a skating competition and I won. He then went back to Russia.” I looked down at the ground because that was just so Yuri. 

“You know it’s my fault he doesn’t have mom as his dance teacher. If I hadn’t been skating while she was there she would have never decided to leave him and coach me. He’d still have a teacher and I would still be a publicity stunt. As much as mom says it’s not my fault I don’t believe her. I’m nothing when I don’t have Yuri and I’ve caused him so much pain.” My voice thick with tears as I finished.

~Yuuri’s P.O.V~  
I just sat and watched as this girl I’d barely known 5 minutes break down and cry right in front of me and it was breaking my heart so I decided to put a stop to her self-doubt. Because she’s blaming herself even though it’s not her fault. Suddenly I turned to her and hugged her to my chest before starting to speak.

“Stop it! You shouldn’t blame yourself for something that isn’t your fault. You brother is an idiot who has done this to himself. He is arrogant, stuck up and most of all he is an asshole for treating you like scum, because you’re not. I’m willing to bet that even if your mother decided not to coach you she still would have left anyway. Your brother only cares for himself. You’re not the only one to blame yourself you know, especially for things that are out with our control. I blame myself every day for that fact that victor isn’t skating this year because he is coaching me. I don’t beat myself up over it though, if anything I use it as a reason to do better than ever. You should do just that, not beating yourself up. Also you are currently the top ranking Russian female skater, I’m pretty sure that makes you someone and not no one.” (Y/n) looks at me in shock of what I just said. I look up to see that Lilia and victor had come out of the office when I started shouting.

“Thanks, that’s just what I needed. Someone who understood me.” Was all she said before getting up and walking out.


	3. confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio gets slapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victor is older than in the anime
> 
> Edit 17/9/19: guys I hit 100 reads on this story and I’m so happy. Thank you everyone who had read my story.

~Timeskip – a moth later~

Victors P.O.V

Ever since Yuuri had a rant on that day a month ago, he and (Y/n) have been joined at the hip. You just can’t see one without the other being far behind. The one thing I’m actually glad about is the fact that (Y/n) seems so much happier and open than what she was. I think the fact that she knew someone who understood her and knows how she feels helps. I was shocked out of my thoughts as Lilia shouted the two skaters over to us at the side of the rink. Lilia started speaking.

“(Y/n) I have some surprising news for you. It may come as a shock but it’ll be good for you I promise.” Ominous much.

“What is it Mom? You’re starting to worry me.”

“You aren’t competing in your grandprix this year, let me finish. You’re competing in the male one this year because the judges feel it would be more challenging for you.” Yuuri and (Y/n) both looked more relaxed by the end of it. She turned to Yuuri.

“I’m competing against both you and Yurio so let the best skater win okay.” The sheer amount of determination in her voice was scary.

“Right. You’re going down (Y/n), I’m going to win and get gold but good luck.” Lils and I just laugh at the two of them as they shake hands. As we walk away from the skaters, and calm down, I lean over to Lils and whisper.

“When do you think they’ll get together?”

“I’m guessing after the grandprix and after she talks to her brother.” I agree with most of it except one part.

“I think you’re right about her speaking to her brother. She needs to speak to him in order to get the closure she needs. Also, I think it will be during the grandprix that they get together not afterward. I just hope that with everything that’s happened and is happening she doesn’t get thrown off her game.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that, it seems more likely she’d shout at him than let it get to her. As for it affecting her, it won’t, her themes determination. Chances are she’s channelling all of her issues into determination.” We walk into our now shared office and I turn and hug her.

“I hope you’re right Lils, I really do.” I whisper with my head in her shoulder. Lilia pulled away from me and pushed the corners of my mouth up.

“Cheer up victor, they’ll be fine. You don’t have to go all papa victor on everyone as much as it’s funny to watch. Kids will be kids and they have to sort stuff out on their own. Though it will be funny to watch (Y/n) go off at Yurio. I’m thinking I might get it on video just so I can continually watch it as many times as I want.

“You do that and I’m pretty sure most people would pay for a copy. Let’s get back to them so we can watch their practice.”

~timeskip to grandprix~  
Your P.O.V  
Finally I’m here. The grandprix. This is probably the biggest day of my life and it’s not just because of the competition. It’s because I’m facing my brother for the first time since I left. I’m shocked out of my thoughts by a voice behind me.

“Oi (Y/n) what are you doing her. Oh wait, that’s right you’re only here to support the katsudon pig aren’t you that’s hilarious. Especially when you’re actually supposed to be supporting me so that I look better in the public’s eye. So you better get your ass over here now otherwise I’ll make you and it won’t be pretty. By the way that’s a promise not a threat.” All that I can do after that is stare at him with pure shock on my face. That didn’t last long though because it was replaced with rage almost instantly. From the corner of my eye I see Yuuri get up to stand up for me but I push him towards my parents while telling him

“Thanks but this isn’t your battle to fight, it’s mine and you can be damn sure I’m going to fight it.” I turn to my ‘brother’. “I hate to do this because mom said I’m not allowed to burn trash but I’m going to do it anyway. I cannot believe that you are such a self-conceited, self-obsessed bastard of a prick. You think that just because you’ve won a few competitions and acted like a brother that the world should bow down to you and jump to your every whim and desire. Well, newsflash that’s not how it works. In this world you have to earn peoples respect, the world doesn’t revolve around you. You have never treated me like a sister, all I was to you was a publicity stunt to make you look good in the public’s eyes. Now, to amend a few of your previous statements. First I’m not just here to support my friend Yuuri, who actually has a name so use it please. I’m here to compete because I’m one of three women ever to land a quad in and out of competitions. The judges decided that I should try and take part in the male competition to see how I would do. Do you remember what Mom said to Yakov when we left that day, the day you lost a dance coach because of your arrogance? No, I’ll remind you, I think it went along the lines of ‘She will be at the grandprix and she'll win gold. That I promise you.’ well here I am, top female skater of Russia top of the league with scores that are normally just a few point off of perfect scores. They’re better scores than what even dad could manage in his prime. Second I won’t let the press think for any longer that you are my brother. You are not my brother, in all honesty you’ve never been my brother because all I am to you is a publicity stunt. Don’t expect me to blindly follow your orders anymore because ,here’s news, I grew a pair and will no longer take the bullshit you used to put me through on a daily basis. I’m so much better than you and you don’t deserve me.” With that I turn and walk back to my parents only to be stopped by a voice from behind me.

“That’s right walk of you massive coward. Go chase your delusional dreams with your delusional friend katsudon. You have zero chance of winning the grandprix, even if you’re a female who can land multiple quads you don’t stand a fucking chance. Also, in case you managed to forget our parents left when you were a baby. You are nothing, you will always be nothing. I tried to make you something but this is how you repay me. When this all go tits up don’t come crying to me, because I won’t help you.” while he was on his rant my fist had been clenching and unclenching. So when I was sure he had finished I turned round using my momentum to slap him so hard his head whipped to the side. I’m pretty sure I gave him whiplash. I was absolutely seething.

“That was for calling me a nothing and a coward. *SLAP* that is for calling my friend Yuuri ‘katsudon’. *SLAP* that is for calling our dreams delusional. *SLAP* that is for saying I won’t win. *SLAP* that is for being a self-obsessed, bastard of a prick. *SLAP* that is for saying that I need to repay you. I don’t need to repay shit to you because you have never done anything for me or my future. Yes, our biological parents gave birth to us but they also left us. A family doesn’t have to be blood related to be a family. My parents a Victor Nikivorof and Lilia Baranovskya. That will never change because mom and dad raised me up and they comforted me which is more than I can say about what you did. They did the exact opposite of you.” By the end of my second rant of the day my chest was heaving but I was left laughing after what I heard my dad say to mom.

“Lils, did you teach our daughter to slap as well as dance because that looked too much like one of your slaps than what I’m comfortable with.”

“I did, and I’m not sorry that I did especially if this is how she’s using these lessons.” Was her reply. I can only imagine the smirk

“It’s not a bad thing and I’m glad you did. He deserves a good kick of reality.” I think everyone in attendance agrees with that statement.

“(Y/n), Yuuri it’s time to go and get ready. Leave Yurio time to recover, he’ll need it. This’s just pushed my determination even higher which is good because my theme is determination.


End file.
